


Alpha and Omega

by RustyPenguin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyPenguin/pseuds/RustyPenguin
Summary: Thea manages to pull Aria away from Omega but is stressed about the war.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short 'one-shot' I made on the side while doing another book. I hope you enjoy, updates might be made to it in the future.

Omega was quiet today, as Aria T’Loak, -- its queen -- sat on her leather throne. One leg atop the other with distant eyes as the music pounded through her toned and deadly body. Her posture looking just as beautiful and misleading as her violet facial markings. Her thoughts were upon the recent happenings with the Reaper invasion, the Crucible and Omega being taken over by Cerberus. She looked around Afterlife showing no emotion on her stern purple face. It had been another year with nothing to do other than to watch pole dancers sway their bodies to the beat, or find more leads on how to control the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns.

She was taken aback as her Omni-Tool bleeped once. She opened the message and was shaken a little as to what she saw.

TO: Aria T’Loak  
FROM: Thea Tevos

Aria,  
I know that the past year has been a tough one for you and Omega, but I too have suffered deeply from Shepard’s previous actions with activating the Crucible and taking down the Reapers. I just want you to know that even though we have our differences. I am here to talk to if you need anything or just wish to, ‘hang out’ as you would put it.  
Please reply to this as soon as you can, this is the only time I am free at the moment.

Thea

Aria had to blink a couple of times and had to read over it more times than she would have admitted. But why would she be so concerned about me? Thought Aria as she finally came up with a reply.

TO: Thea Tevos  
FROM: Aria T’Loak

I am perfectly fine Tevos and I do not need your assistance.  
However, I am free next week if you want to meet up and have a civil talk with me.

Aria

She pressed send and was soon greeted with another message with a date, time and location; ‘9:30 pm, next week Friday Thessian Time. Come to the Luna Side Terrace, Armali.’. Aria was shocked when she received the information and gladly accepted the offer. Aria could use some time off station and stretch her legs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, in her more relaxing choice of clothing, being some black denim jeans and a white jacket with the zip on the right side halfway done. The lack of gloves and leather made her feel more relaxed and less tense than usual. It was funny as Aria never knew of a place called Luna Side Terrance before and wondered about what she would find at the location.

She made her way out of the sky car after a long drive from the depot and made the gentle walk towards the Tevos’ proclaimed estate. The gravel under her black boots crunched on her walk, filling the quiet atmosphere. The mansion didn’t look so big from the outside but she guessed that once she was inside, the building would seem larger. 

Aria managed to make it to the double oak doors and knocked twice. She soon heard the door unlock from the other side and was greeted with a blue tattooed face with a smile, but there was something hidden behind the expression that Aria had never seen on her Bondmates face before. Still, Aria smirked as Thea leaned forward and pecked her lips and walked back into the mansion.

“You feeling alright, Thea?” pondered Aria as she entered and took in the sight of the decorated insides of this spacious household.

Thea walked away to the right as Aria looked around. She found that the lounge area was to the left of the door. This contained a giant screen above what looked like a fireplace with ornaments and pictures on top. The sofa was large in front of the fireplace with two leather chairs each side making a conclave or semicircle. There also stood a desk of draws with more ornaments and pictures. The room was dimly lit, with the fire being the only source of light.

In front of Aria was a grand staircase, lined in a red fabric which complimented the birch of the bannisters. It parted into two going left and right and at the top was a beautiful mural painting of what looked like the Athena Nebula. 

To her right was a half-closed door, with the slight sound of sniffles coming from it. Aria grew worried and went to investigate by opening the door to the dining room. The shiny rectangular table being the main piece with the eight chairs surrounding it. The walls were almost bare with the slight shine from the light. Then she saw her, hunched over the table with her head hung low. 

“Thea? What’s wrong?” Aria came up behind Thea and gently made her turn around. 

“Baby…”

Thea’s face was stained by tears as new ones appeared, the sorrow and sadness in her eyes were enough to make Aria pull her close for a hug. She wrapped her arms around her waist as Thea clung to her jacket, seemingly never wanting to let go. 

“This is about the war, isn’t it?” a slow nod was felt in her neck.

She let her cry into her shoulder until the sharp breaths settled slightly and came face-to-face with her bandmates tired eyes. They didn’t know how long Thea had been crying and they didn’t care. Thea broke the silence with a small chuckle.

“Heh, sorry about that. I just -- I thought…” Thea’s voice was weak and croaky, her head now hanging low once more, eyes closed in shame.

Aria slowly raises her right hand and gently raised Thea’s upset face, gave her a sweet and caring smile then leaned in to kiss her. Thea accepted the kiss and the grip on Aria’s jacket became stronger. The kiss was more than what they would do, it had passion and love, it wasn’t just a kiss for sex afterwards. It was a kiss that would prove to anyone that they were made for each other. Thea pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled Aria’s neck, Aria’s hand placed itself back onto Thea’s waist as they stood there holding onto each other, never wanting to let go.

“I love you, Aria. I was so scared when a report came in about Omega and Cerberus. I’m so glad you’re alright, I thought I had lost you.” Thea said quietly as she stayed snuggled into Aria’s chest.

“I love you too, Thea. I know I don’t usually talk about how I feel, but I’m glad you’re ok.” Aria softly pecked the top of Thea’s head as a sigh of relief was heard.


End file.
